A Fascinating Study
by crazycatt71
Summary: PWP. M/M sex.  A little smut involving the 11th Doctor, Jack, & a bath tub.


The Doctor watched Jack as he moved about the console room of the Tardis. He'd been doing that a lot lately, watching Jack, studying his every move, his reactions to things. Things had been tense between them since he last regeneration. That was his fault. He was still attracted to Jack, but he knew he had treated Jack badly at times, and with all the mistakes he had made, he wanted to be careful, hence, the intense study of Jack Harkness. He walked over to where Jack was standing, fiddling with some wires in an open panel.

"Coffee, Jack?" he asked, holding out the steaming cup he was carrying.

Jack turned around, a surprised look on his face.

"You made me coffee?" he asked, as he took the cup, letting his fingers brush against the Doctor's.

"You like coffee." the Doctor replied, not letting go of the cup. "Don't know why though, tea is a much superior drink."

Jack chuckled and rubbed his thumb along the Doctor's knuckles. The Doctor hummed at the touch, then, surprised by his reaction, yanked his hand away.

"Right. I'll just let you enjoy you coffee then." he said. "I've got things, yes, lots of things, important things I should get to."

He fled from the room, the hurt look in Jack's eyes haunting him.

Later, he was soaking in a hot, bath, trying to figure out what to do about Jack when the door opened and the man walked in. He was half way across the room before he looked up and saw the Doctor.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were in here." he said, turning toward the door. "I'll come back later."

He tugged on the door knob, but it wouldn't open.

"Or not." Jack mumbled.

The Doctor watched Jack standing there, trying to look everywhere but at him and made up his mind.

"Jack, come join me." he said.

Jack looked at him, but didn't move.

"Come on, there's plenty of room." the Doctor called.

Jack slowly walked over and stood next to the tub. The Doctor looked up at him and smiled.

"It it is a common practice to take ones clothes off before one takes a bath." he said.

"What?" Jack asked, dumbly.

"Unless you're planning to do your laundry while you bathe you need to undress before you get in the tub." the Doctor told him.

Jack stared at him long enough for the Doctor to wonder if he'd misunderstood what Jack wanted before he slowly undressed, then settled himself at the other end of the tub. The Doctor reached out and took one of his hands.

"Come here." he said, gently pulling.

Jack hesitated for a second, then scooted forward. They met in the middle of the tub, legs sliding along hips. The Doctor lifted Jack's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You still want me?" Jack asked, his voice so low the Doctor barely heard it.

"I still want you, Jack. I just don't want to hurt you. I've made so many mistakes and I was trying to be so careful and I was afraid..."

Jack leaned forward and kissed him, cutting him off.

"You talk too much." Jack informed him when they parted.

The Doctor pulled him against his chest and kissed him until the lack of oxygen made him dizzy. Jack rested his head on the Doctor's shoulder, nuzzling his neck as the Doctor rubbed circles across his back. Jack ran his hand s down the Doctor's chest and lightly pinched his nipples, causing his hips to buck. Jack grunted as their erections brushed together. He grabbed the back of the Doctor's head and mashed their mouths together, pushing his tongue past the Doctor's lips, exploring, claiming. The Doctor's hands run along Jack's ass, squeezing and kneading. He ran a finger down his crack and across his hole. Jack's hips twitched, causing his cock to rub against the Doctor's. Jack took both their cocks in his fist and slowly stroked.

"God, Jack!" the Doctor moaned.

He grabbed Jack and hungrily kissed him until Jack pulled away, panting.

" I need you , Jack." he growled. "I need to be inside you, right now!"

Jack saw the look on his face and leaned over the side of the tub, giving the Doctor a nice view of his ass as he grabbed his trousers off the floor. The Doctor grabbed the tube of lubricate out of his hand as soon as he pulled it out of his pocket and squeezed some on his fingers . Jack groaned as he felt two fingers slide in to him. The Doctor worked his fingers in and out, preparing Jack. Jack saw stars when a third finger entered him and brushed against his prostrate. He whimpered when the Doctor removed his fingers. He heard the Doctor slick up his cock and groaned when he felt it slowly push inside him, filling him.

"You feel ever better than I remember." the Doctor whispered in his ear, his warm breath making Jack shiver.

He wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, holding him against his chest as he slid his cock in and out of his ass. Jack gripped his hip with one hand, eagerly pushing back to meet his thrusts. The Doctor wrapped his fingers around Jack's cock and stroked him in time to his thrusts. Jack grabbed the back of his head and sloppily kissed him, nipping and sucking at his mouth. The Doctor's arm tightened around Jack's waist as his thrusts stuttered, then halted as his release spilled into Jack. Jack moaned as his orgasm hit and his cum shot over the Doctor's fist. The Doctor worked every last drop out of him, then sank back into the tub, pulling Jack with him. Jack settled against his chest, listening to his duel heart beats as the Doctor traced patterns on his back. He looked up to see the Doctor looking at him.

"Still studying me?" he asked.

"You're a fascinating study, " the Doctor told him, "multi-layered, very complex. It could take forever to figure you out."

" It's a good thing we have forever, isn't it." Jack said, brushing his lips along the Doctor's.

"A very good thing." the Doctor agreed, deepening the kiss.


End file.
